Snowday
by Apolla360
Summary: Danny, Sam & Tucker are off from school due to a snowday, Summary sucks but it's cute DxS


**(A.N) **

**Hello everybody! This is my first Danny Phantom Fic. Hope you like it, flames welcome. R&R**

**Snow Day**

**The hills of Amity Park were covered in three feet of glistening white snow; it was a Friday morning & there was only one week to go until the Christmas Break that the students of Casper High anxiously awaited. **

**Around 7:00 AM, fourteen year-old Danny Fenton awoke from one of the most restful nights he'd had in months; the previous night had been ghost free & as far as today was concerned Danny was sure nothing would spoil it.**

**Yawning, Danny got out of bed & stretched; he was starting to get more muscular from all of his ghost fighting, but lately there had been only one thing on his mind, Sam.**

**Sam was one of Danny's best friends but over the past year Danny had started to like her in a more than friends way; she was gothic but Danny couldn't care less, she was smart, funny, & unique but Danny had held his feelings back for so long because he guessed that she wouldn't feel the same way.**

"**_I wonder what Sam & Tuck are doing after school." _Danny thought to himself as he got dressed, at that moment the phone rang loudly. "I'll get it!" Danny shouted to no one in particular, racing down the stairs into the kitchen where the phone was.**

"**Hello?" Danny said into the phone,**

"**Danny its Sam"**

**Danny smiled to himself & leaned against the wall.**

"**Hey Sam, are we taking Lancers' test today?"**

"**No"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because it's been cancelled along with all of our other classes, go look outside."**

**Danny frowned & peeked out the nearest window, he gasped at the sight that lay before him. Glittering layers of snow covered every inch of Danny's street, & there wasn't a cloud in the sky.**

**Danny grinned & returned to the phone.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Call Tucker & you guys meet me in the park with your sleds in fifteen. See ya then!"**

"**Okay, bye Danny!"**

**Danny hung up the phone & raced up stairs to his room, grinning like an idiot. The day was getting better & better, his parents weren't home, it was a snow day, & he would be spending it with his two best friends.**

"**Jeez, where's my coat!" Danny muttered, he peeked under his bed & recognized the huge red lump of fabric.**

"**There you are!" Danny said, snatching his coat from its hiding place.**

**After getting dressed & grabbing a pop-tart on the way out, Danny walked the short seven minutes to Amity Park; he could already see Sam & Tucker on one of the hills, bickering about something.**

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

"**Tucker! Put up the palm pilot or I'm throwing it in the Sewer!" Sam shouted at her friend.**

**Tucker took several steps backward, cradling his Palm Pilot like a baby.**

"**Sam don't talk about her like that!" Tucker retorted.**

**Sam cocked an eyebrow at him,**

"**_Her_?" She asked.**

"**Yes, her name is Molly." Tucker replied stroking the Palm Pilot.**

**Sam rolled her eyes & turned away from Tucker in time to spot Danny climbing the hill.**

**(End of Sam's P.O.V)**

"**Hey guys!" Danny said, sounding a little bit out of breath.**

"**Hey, help me get rid of Molly." Sam replied, grabbing Danny's hand to help him up the hill.**

**Danny frowned, "Who the heck is Molly?" he asked not noticing Sam still holding his hand. **

**Tucker proudly held out his Palm Pilot for them to see.**

"**Isn't she great?" He gushed.**

**Danny rolled his eyes & glanced down, seeing Sam's fingers laced with his.**

**Sam & Danny blushed like mad & let go of each others hands.**

"**So um," Danny began rubbing the back of his neck, "Are you guys ready to go sledding."**

**Sam & Tucker nodded, and then picked up their sleds.**

**Danny groaned & slapped his forehead.**

"**What's wrong" Sam asked.**

"**I forgot my sled."**

**Sam smiled & held her sled out to him,**

"**We can both ride mine, its big enough for two people." She stated.**

**Danny shrugged, "Sure, if Tucker can deal with being outraced." He laughed.**

**Tucker grinned evilly at his two friends, "Alright, if I win you two have to kiss." **

**Sam & Danny's eyes were round as saucers, they glanced at each other & blushed.**

"**Fine Tuck," Danny muttered, "but if we win, Molly goes in the Sewer." **

**Now Tucker's eyes bugged out, "No!" he begged, "I'll shove ice in my pants!" **

**Danny rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's get lined up." **

**Tucker sighed & lined his sled up with Sam's, he glanced over at them & made kissing noises.**

"**Tucker!" Danny growled.**

**The three friends mounted their sleds & got ready to push off when Danny started the countdown. "On your mark, get set, GO!"**

**Tucker shot down the hill with Danny & Sam not far behind, **

"**Pucker up guys, this race is mine!" Tucker shouted over the wind before he pulled his sled to a stop, he'd won the race.**

**Tucker brushed snow off his jacket & turned to see Danny & Sam's sled abandoned in the snow. "Where'd you guys go?" Tucker shouted, he heard a soft crunch behind him & turned around, only to have a hand full of snow collide with his face.**

**Danny & Sam burst out laughing, watching as Tucker wiped snow off his face & glasses. **

"**Aren't we forgetting something?" Tucker asked impatiently, Danny crossed his arms, "No, I haven't forgotten, you'll just have to make us." He stated, grabbing Sam's hand & running toward the nearby trees. **

**Tucker chased after them, "When I catch you I'm sticking your faces together!"**

**Danny & Sam watched him from the trees, Danny had flown them up there to hide from Tucker.**

"**Danny?" Sam asked quietly,**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm sorry about what Tucker wanted us to do."**

**Danny smiled & sat closer to her.**

"**It's okay Sam, if I knew you felt the same way I'd kiss you now." **

**It had slipped out; Danny covered his mouth & turned away from Sam.**

**Sam sat there in shock, "I-is that how you feel about me Danny?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.**

**Danny sighed & turned to face her, he couldn't help but smile, "Yes Sam, that's how I feel." He said. Danny leaned forward & kissed Sam on the lips, Sam was shocked but kissed him back until she paused for a breath.**

**Danny rested his forehead against Sam's, smiling at her.**

"**I love you Sam, doyouwannagooutwithme?" Danny said in a rush.**

"**Come again?" Sam asked.**

**Danny took a deep breath, "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.**

**Sam smiled & nodded.**

"**Good," Danny replied, "Now let's go find Tuckerina." He said, picking Sam up & flying out of the tree to land behind Tucker.**

"**Ahem." Danny cleared his throat.**

**Tucker whipped around, "Have you two kissed yet?" he asked impatiently.**

"**Yep," Danny replied, "& we're going out too."**

**Tucker's jaw dropped, "YES!" He shrieked & commenced doing a victory dance that made Sam & Danny hide their eyes.**

"**Um, Tuck, you're scaring us." Sam stated.**

**Tucker stopped & turned to his friends, "I don't know about you two but I'm ready to go celebrate at the Nasty Burger, my treat,"**

**The couple shrugged, "Sure, thanks Tuck."**

**Tucker pulled out his wallet & counted his money, "Um, Sam, we might have to celebrate at your place because I'm almost broke."**

"**That's okay, c'mon I'll find some movies for us to watch while we're there." Tucker & Danny agreed & packed up their sleds to leave Amity Park.**

**All the way to Sam's house she & Danny held hands, both knowing things would be different from then on.**

**The End!**

**I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing, Anywho read & review.**

**Thanks you guys!**


End file.
